A faithful Encounter
by Wolfyyx89
Summary: Student council President Dia Kurosawa prepared for a Live at her school when the unthinkable happend. How is Dia going to handle this? Will she pursue her feelings or give up when emerald meets sapphire. my first ever published story so i am not that great with the summery rated M just incase (contains Yuri but NO smut)


AN: Hya guys, this is Wolfy. now this is my first ever story to be published and i tried my best for it to make it work so please be gentle on the comments.  
The idea came to my mind because of a friend that wanted me to make a story about his favorite characters, but i decided to publish it for all of you to hopefully enjoy.  
the characters might be a bit OC but as said, i tried my hardest to imagine how they would behave in these types of situations.  
idea's and tips are very much appreciated.  
I will create following stories taking place in and after this one with all the characters from Muse and Aqours being crossed over.  
If anyone wants to see other ships and likes my stories, please give me a comment and i will put the ship on my creators list.  
Other then my crazy talk, hopefully you guys will enjoy my latest story (CONTAINS YURI, NO SMUT, no like? bad luck)  
DISCLAIMER: the story is mine 100%, the characters belong to Sunrise and their respective creator Sakurako Kimino.

"My name is Dia Kurosawa. I am 17 years old, have long black hair with a white hairclip on each side. Emerald green eyes and a slim figure.

I have a little sister called Ruby, she has the same eyes as me but has red twintails what makes her adorable.

We go to Uranohoshi High and I'm the student council president that represents the school. At the same time I'm a member of Aqours, a group of 9 idol girls that sing and dance to spread joy, inspiration and motivation around the school. The group's members are: my sister Ruby Kurosawa, her best friend Hanamaru Kunikida and Yoshiko Tsushima as the 1st year students.

2nd year's Riko Sakurauchi, You Watanabe and our leader Chika Takami and last but not least 3rd year's and my best friends Kanan Matsuura, The school director Mari Ohara and myself.

Before I became an idol i was already fond of them, me and Ruby played idols together when we were younger and she is the one that introduced me to a famous group of idols by the name of μ's (pronounced as Muse). This idol group existed of 9 girls that spread joy across the globe, they were Aqours inspiration as we were having the same goals. This group's members were 1st year's Hanayo Koizumi, her best friend Rin Hoshizora and Maki Nishikino. 2nd year's childhood friends Kotori Minami, Umi Sonoda and their leader Honoka Kousaka and 3rd year's Nico Yazawa, student council vice president Nozomi Toujou and student council president Eli Ayase of Otonokizaka High.

I on the other hand had my eye on 1 particular girl, namely Eli Ayase. She was the one that motivated me to become part of the student body. She is the one I looked up to more than anyone else in the world. Her attractive looks that were mesmerizing to me, a half Russian beauty with blond hair in a high ponytail and sapphire blue eyes where I could swim in for all eternity if I could. The fact that I only saw her in magazines or TV was enough to destroy my dreams.

Now that my big introduction is done and over with, let me tell you a story that happened to me. A story that I wouldn't even believe it to be true if I was not the main protagonist in this tale. I call this chapter:"

Chapter 1. A Faithful Encounter.

It was in the middle of the year and just like our vacation, winter just ended and spring was breaking through.

We had 2 weeks' vacation and it was the perfect opportunity to practice our routine for a live we planned out to increase the spirits of our fellow students. Now that vacation ended, everybody wouldn't look forward to the upcoming school days, so we planned it ahead. All of us already prepared the gym for it the previous day, setting seats around and making sure the equipment works correctly. I already had to start earlier because of my presidential duty's so i volunteered doing a double check before we perform today.

After finishing with the double-check short time later I went to the council room to fill in the papers that we're necessary for the school clubs budgets. The sun was rising with such beauty that shone through the classrooms, it was the perfect day for a live.

By the time I was ready, I felt something, as if I was being watched.

When I turned around and looked at the door, I just saw a flash of a shadow. "The door is open you can come in" nobody responded, I opened the door, only to see that nobody was there.

'Strange? No matter, I have more important matter to take care of'

I looked outside the window to see Ruby running towards Hanamaru and Yoshiko, all I could do was smile at the sight. 'Today is going to be a great day' little did I know this was going to be the best day of my life.

"Good morning students of Uranohoshi, WE, the members of Aqours have a special live for all of you out there to motivate you and us to work through a new semester. Now without further ado and sidetracking, raise your hands up for Aqours!" Chika announced as we got into position. The orange head with red eyes, a carefree spirit, outgoing, loud and sometimes obnoxious, but no matter how you look at it, she is our leader and a good friend who finds the best words for any given situation, everybody trusts her and she fights what she believes in, fighting to go from a ZERO to ONE.

'What is that? I keep getting this weird feeling that someone is closely watching me, just ignore it for now Dia, you have a live to sing'

The music kicked in and we started out with Mijuku Dreamer.

After that we performed Omoi Yo Hitotsu Ni Nare and then last but not least, Shoujo Ijou No Koi Ga Shitai. Once the music stopped, everybody cheered for us, wishing for us to perform more songs.

Alas time ran out and we had to continue back to classes soon, however, it seemed that Mari had something in store for everybody, including us. Once we gotten beside the stage, Mari was going back.

"Mari what are you doing? We have to go back to class soon" I asked her. "You'll see for yourself so make sure to watch now" she winked at us as she walked back onto the stage. "good morning students, I hope you all enjoyed our performance and gotten your spirits up alright?" all you could see and hear was students jumping, cheering and clapping for us that made us happy to hear. "I have one more surprise for all of you, I, the director of Uranohoshi High would love for you all to welcome onto the stage, Eli Ayase-San!" the moment that name was even mentioned, my heart skipped a beat and my body froze Was she for real or was she joking? 'How did she manage to do this behind our backs?' many questions ran through my head.

Out of the darkness in the back, the one and only Eli Ayase came from the public, now covered with a spotlight, it looked like I saw an angel that just descended from heaven. There she was, right in front of me, the girl who gave me courage to become council president and become an idol, none other than the old student council president from Tokyo's Otonokizaka High, Member and choreograph of μ's (Muse).

My heart was racing, my body felt like it was overheating, my throat went dry, I lost my sense of speech and my mind felt like it went blank, she made me into everything that wasn't me and there was nothing that I could do about it.

Eli came up on the stage and for a short second, she looked at me and gave me a smile that was to die for. I don't know if this is a dream or reality, but if it's real then I'm not going to last much longer.

The rest of Aqours were also looking at one another with disbelief, they couldn't believe either that Eli was actually on our stage.

For some reason Mari laid her eyes on me, gave me a smile and returned her attention to Eli, whispering something in her ear where Eli agreed to with a smile. 'I wonder what Mari said to her?'

"Now give a warm applause to Eli-San, who will also be performing some songs for all of you to enjoy" the audience was louder than I ever heard it, all that for Eli-San alone, how will people react when μ's (Muse) is all together. I idolize her but I have the feeling that we are way out of our league as Aqours. 'Do we even have a chance, to stand next to them as idols, or are we nothing but amateurs?' I couldn't shake the thought away, but neither could my mind shake off Eli-San.

Eli started singing one of my favorite songs from her, namely Arifureta Kanashimi No Hate, her solo song. 'This song makes me feel warm, like a blanket in winter, or the embrace of a lover' shock just covered my face. 'What the heck was I thinking?'

After that weird thought I tried shaking off, she sang everybody's favorite song Snow Halation, which is her group's song. 'Content like warm chocolate milk at the fireplace, or visiting the Christmas fair with someone you love…wait what is going on?, why is my head thinking like this…calm down Dia' finding myself in another internal battle to keep my cool. She continued with a song called Silent Tonight, which is a song from her subunit 'BIBI', a song that she normally sings with her partners Maki Nishikino and Nico Yazawa. I just kept listening to that majestic heavenly voice that swept me off my feet. At the end of the song it was her que to stop and leave the stage, however Eli gained an encore and decided to ask for a last song. "I know all of you want me to sing for longer, however I'm going to have to ask the dear director for a last song before I need to leave the stage" Mari of course gave her that permission. The last one she played was called Love Novels, and is another song from her subunit.

It was to be expected that the students wanted her to continue singing, it has been a long while since anyone heard anything from μ's after their retirement.

She kept it cool for a few songs but Love Novels felt seductive to me. During the song I was certain that she looked at me and winked in the middle of her dance routine, leaving my head feeling light and tingly.

'Am I imaginating things or did she really just winked at me?' Moving her hands and feet about like a professional, at the end of her song, she blew a handkiss in my direction that was still part of her routine but made me feel as if it was directed at me. 'I'm seeing things again aren't i? , this cannot be real' I was already feeling lightheaded with the entire situation and as Eli turned around throwing me another handkiss and a wink, it just did it for me, it became too much to bare.

I felt a sweat on my forehead, my breath came short and my vision blurred. In an instant I slipped into a darkness that came over me, the feeling that I couldn't hold myself upright any longer and the voices of my friends and sister that sounded so far away. 'What's happening to me?' was my last thought before I passed out into that unfamiliar darkness.

The audience didn't notice anything as we were safely behind the stage with the sound of Eli's music still up and Mari thanking the students for their time and wishing them luck in their new semester.

When the students were leaving the gym, Mari had a little chat with Eli before going backstage. "I want to thank you for your time and patience with us Eli-San" "It wasn't a problem Mari-San, I should thank you for letting me sing here" "let's go check up on the girls backstage" Mari said.

When they did come backstage they were welcomed to a worrying sight as Mari ran over to me and our friends "What happened? Dia! Are you alright?"

Mari tried to stir me but I didn't budge. "Kanan-San could catch her before she hurt herself but she's been like this since the end of Eli-San's song" Ruby said with tears in her eyes.

"Can I take a look at her? Maki taught me a few basic things" Eli said as the group let her pass. She felt Dia's forehead with her own, feeling a slight sweat but nothing out of the ordinary.

Next she checked her breathing, putting her ear on Dia's chest and moved closer to her mouth to disclose any breathing problems.

Next she felt her pulse and checked her watch to find her heart rhythm. "How did she look like when she passed out?" she asked the group of concerned friends. "She just turned pale all of a sudden, but before any of us could grab a hold of her, she already passed out" Kanan said. Eli couldn't find any problems luckily. "Her body radiates warmth now so she should wake up soon, did she eat anything at all today?" "She ate her breakfast with me as normal" Ruby said to Eli.

"Then that didn't cause it, she might have a too low blood pressure so we should get her to the nurse's office when she recovers. It's important not to move her now because her body is recovering, does anyone have some chocolate? It's for when she wakes up, it will give her her energy back" Luckily Yoshiko always has some chocolate on reserve. "Don't look at the fallen angel like that, I just love chocolate"

"Let me take over from you Kanan-San, she needs to lay as flat as possible" Kanan moved away and let Eli take over, slowly repositioning her so she was lying flat on the ground with her head on Eli's legs. Now it was just waiting till I woke up. While the other girls were just asking Eli all kinds of questions, they heard slow groaning sounds.

"Onee-Chan is waking up… are you oke Onee-Chan?" Ruby was asking me while sitting at my side. "What happened and why is my head tingly?" I said as I felt my forehead. "You passed out all of a sudden, are you feeling oke?" Kanan and Mari asked me at the same time. "I think I'm alright, but my muscles feel so heavy" "that's normal, take a moment to recover your strength before you stand up, otherwise your just gonna fall over again" a familiar voice above me said, but I took no heed to who it was. I just closed my eyes to remember everything before I passed out, "I remember I was standing there with you girls and seeing performances of Eli-Sama and that's all…was that even real?" I said when I opened my eyes back up and all of Aqours were just grinning at me. "What is everybody smiling at?" I counted heads for a moment and saw all 8 of my friends standing in front of me. But whose legs was I using as a pillow then?

Then it dawned on me, that familiar voice I just heard. "It's not a dream Dia, it is as real as all of us combined" Kanan said as I slowly but surely turned my head and met the most beautiful pair of sapphire eyes I have ever met, while Eli was staring back into my emerald orbs. "I take it you're a fan" Eli asked me. Before I could say anything, Chika shouted with stars in her eyes. "are you joking, we are your nr 1 fans, you girls were the reason that Aqours exists today and even though we had a ZERO score, we will fight on to get to that ONE" "Enough of that Chika and with the staring contest Dia, in each case be glad Eli-San was here, else we would have to call for the nurse to get here" Mari said as she sweeped her fingers around like a lecturing mother "Eli-San took care of you and checked up on you to make sure you were alright" Ruby said with a happy smile. 'She checked me out!' my thoughts screamed at me.

"Maki is a trainee doctor and her parents own the Nishikino Hospital in Tokyo so she taught me a few basic things while I helped her study" Eli explained me.

"Well that reassured me" 'NOT' "so how long does it take for my body to recover?" Eli grabbed under my arms, pulling me up in a sitting position while she sat behind me. "If you eat this, you will be up and running in no time, however when you are, we're going to the nurses office for a checkup"

"Sure" I replied, not wanting another election. After I ate the chocolate they gave me, it was a matter of a few minutes before I felt my strength returning. Once I felt strong enough I was able to stand with Eli and Ruby's help.

"There, now let's get you to the nurse's office" Eli said while I just rolled my eyes. "There isn't anything wrong with me" "and even if you say that, we still take you there to do a checkup" "Can I ask you though, why you are here? I mean, it's not every day where we get to see our idol in person" I asked Eli as I sat down on a chair "Well truth be told, Mari-San invited me here, to do the exact same thing as you girls were doing. She managed to get my email through our old idol website on Otonokizaka that Nico set up for us when we just started out and I never changed it. All of us just glanced at Mari who was scratching her cheek.

She sent me a mail asking me if I wanted to do this as a surprise for the students here and for the idol group who we're fans of μ's.

The story of how Aqours came to stand and how you all were fighting to save your schools existence, as what we did. The challenges you have in between and how close you girls became as a group, the problems you had with one another before all of this started out and what you made of it, I quote as she said: I would love it if you find the time to visit our school, to let us find the strength to become a better school and to give guidance to our idol group, who look up to μ's more than anything in the world. Your story intrigued me and that's why I came here"

"Because of Chika-San, you all joined in to become an idol. She also mentioned how you, Mari-San and Kanan-San were already idols before in your first year and how that ended" 'I can't help becoming sad thinking about it, even after we gotten back on track, it still hurt when I thought about it'

"I know we gotten into the group because Chika asked us, after we set aside our differences Mari and Kanan were more than happy to join. I dreamt of being an idol and even if you were my inspiration, it was still hard thinking about being schools president and idol at the same time. The person that convinced me was Ruby, she knows me and knew what I wanted. But I can't help but feel insecure about our future. I'm grateful to her, however I still have my doubts, my fears of destroying what's left of the friendship between me Mari and Kanan. Being in an idol group makes me afraid of being left alone once again, it made me stronger but also made me weaker and I'm done with that' I thought to myself.

"Let me tell you girls a story, things that haven't been mentioned in the magazines that is. The side story of how μ's came to be.

I remember the day so clearly, it seems like yesterday. The one who started μ's was 2nd year student Honoka Kousaka. With her ability to push and fight through anything, she loved the school more than anything else and wanted to save it, no matter the cost. She got the idea from A-Rise to become an idol. With the purpose of attracting students to the school, preventing it from shutting down. Having her back were her childhood friends, also 2nd year students the kind Kotori Minami who created the costumes and the honorable Umi Sonoda who took care of their training schedule and the lyrics.

A few weeks later they set up a live in the auditorium with music created by Maki Nishikino. They performed with an empty stage, the only one that came to watch were Hanayo Koizumi and Rin Hoshizora. The other girls were listening from outside, while I was upstairs recording their performance" Eli looked a bit down from the story and went silent, thinking what to say next. 'I wonder what happened?'

"Shortly after they were finished, I uploaded it to the internet to prove them that nobody would follow them, and after that i confronted them, asking them if they were serious, trying to save the school with such a ridiculous idea. Honoka was pushing through, hostile as I was, she didn't pay me no mind and kept on battling me to prove me wrong. The three 1st year students, the shy Hanayo who loved idols more than anyone, energetic Rin who never ran out of energy and clever Maki who is our pianist composer, joined their group of idols after that.

"Soon enough they met Idol Researcher Nico Yazawa. Telling them to quit being amateur idols numerous times. Of course, Honoka knowing, she didn't give up, if she could stand against me then she could stand against Nico.

Nico was also a girl with an idol dream, having her dream fulfilled in our first year, only to be destroyed as soon as her teammates left her after her many demands and strict rules. It left her wounded and bitter, not trusting anyone that came to close to her. She was the president of the idol club, but with Honoka and the rest of μ's being prepared to listen to her, they managed to recruit her and gained her trust. Last but not least were me and Nozomi.

I was more difficult than Nico or anyone else to recruit, I thought of them as amateurs, the entire idol world was nothing but amateurs to me. I used to be a ballet dancer when I was a young girl and wanted to step into my grandmothers footsteps. One day my grandmother put me into a competition, one that I was destined to lose" Eli closed her eyes as she started to think about her failure as a young girl.

"That loss had controlled my entire life, telling me I wasn't good enough and was still on amateur level while I was training with my grandmother every single day, it made me bitter and I wasn't willing to let it go. Umi figured that because of my attitude that I could help them with their training and asked Nozomi for help. Of course as I know her, she explained and showed Umi my story on video. Eventually she came out with it to the group and they agreed to ask for my help. I was willing to help them out, going against myself and giving them a chance. As I wasn't allowed to take own actions in saving the school from Kotori's mother Principle Minami, I gave the group a shot and left as soon as I heard one complaint, even if they didn't give up.

Nozomi came up behind me a moment later and confronted me that I shouldn't walk away and said I always worked hard for other people's sake but keeping myself from what I really wanted to do, that I never thought about myself because I felt it was my duty as council president to save the school.

That was also the reason that the principle didn't want me to do anything, she noticed I wasn't truly happy with my position and I knew that Nozomi was right. I wanted to join them, I really did, but I kept walking away because of my past, my dream and the school's sake. I didn't care about me, I cared about the school and didn't see any point in doing this. Yelling at my best friend that I would only do something I wanted to do if it got me somewhere. Join their group as her tarot cards told me to do many times before, I just couldn't after all I did, devastated and crying. I just ran away again and found myself in my classroom staring at my window thinking about everything"

"I thought it was impossible to do something I wanted but didn't offer me any as a result of my hard work. When I turned around, Honoka stood there, smiling at me and offering her hand. Everybody wanted me to join their group, to sing with me as a school idol. I was still not agreeing that I didn't want to join, it was Nozomi that told them the truth about me and as I was still afraid it would be weird to be a idol, Nozomi told me to just give it a shot and try things that I want to do, even if I think it's strange or am afraid. With that they convinced me to become a member and to let go of my past fears. Nozomi joined aswell, she said she was going by the horoscopes and her cards, saying that a bright future would open up for the group when they got its ninth member and wouldn't leave me side even if I didn't want her"

"Now I see why you called yourselves μ's, it means the nine singing goddesses, the Muses, so Nozomi-San is the one that made up the name" I said.

"That's right, she is like the mother of our group, mysterious, mischievous and cares about each and every one of us, giving us advice and guiding us through everything. She is our emotion pillar, so to speak. Believe me, I have no regrets of what so ever, it was the best decision I made and gained a lot of friends. Fighting through whatever hardship it is that we had to conquer and get rewarded for it in the end. We worked hard to achieve the dreams we had, from saving the school, up to joining Love Live. It was all about the fun and it was the last thing we could do together before Nico, Nozomi and I graduated. If I could, I would still have been an idol with all of them and they feel the same way, however life continues and eventually you have to make a decision of what you want to do in it. All of us graduated and we decided to study in Tokyo, so we stayed in close for one another to reach. As an idol to another idol and I mean all of you. Here is my advice: the group that you choose to join are more than your friends, they are your soulmates. Never let them go, no matter what happens. You go through everything together, the challenges, the hardships, the performances, you can count on one another" We were listening closely to Eli as each of us had smiles on our faces and look around at each other. 'I took her advice to heart and hopefully I will get the strength to fight off my fears and uncertainties' "So what did happen to the rest of μ's, we know that it disbanded after you graduated" Hanamaru asked Eli with interest.

"After Me, Nozomi and Nico graduated, I didn't knew what to do after I left until Nozomi came up with the idea of getting a degree to eventually start out a café together. After thinking hard and long about it I decided to do it, hoping it would give me an amazing opportunity. Nico went on with her idol career to become world's nr one idol and regularly comes back home to visit all of us"

"As for the rest of μ's. Honoka works in her family's sweets shop. Umi takes care of her family's dojo and became a teacher in kendo and archery. Kotori went to London and finished her fashion degree working in a local fashion shop, surprising all of us after she came back. Rin is studying to be a choreograph and started with her internship in a dance studio. Hanayo works as an intern in an animal shelter with all kinds of animals and Maki is a trainee doctor in her parent's hospital and aside she still plays the piano. At least one thing I can be grateful for, even though we all are busy with our future, I still get to see each and every one of them on a weekly base. We come together each weekend as μ's, to blow off the weeks stress by singing and dancing together like the old days. They are my friends and I never want to get rid of the feelings I have for them" Eli smiled, making my heart skip a beat.

'What is this weird feeling and why is my heart beating like this, is it because of her?' "Now that I'm done telling you stories, it's time to get you to the nurse's office" Eli said as she held her hand out to me. I wasn't sure if I should or shouldn't take her hand, so I let myself lead my feelings and they gladly accepted it…with side effects. "I will guide her to the nurse, I know the way just fine, you girls get to your class" "oh Eli-San, thank you for coming today, if we don't meet again, then I hope you will soon visit us again" Ruby said while bowing to her, following her example the other girls bowed aswell.

"Take care of Dia for us Eli-San, and Dia, we will see you later in class, later" and with that, the girls left me with Eli, letting her lead me to the nurse's office.

'I feel weird, this feeling, my chest feels so tight, my stomach tickles, my body feels hot, clamp forehead, unregularly heartbeat and hitching breath. All these things are bothering me, what could they mean? Am I sick?' Something just hit me with full force, letting me come to a standstill. 'This can't be happening, all these signs, they happen as soon as I look at…' "Earth to Dia, are you alright? You look red all of a sudden" I snapped out of my thought train as Eli called my name. "Come on, let's get you to the nurse, because you don't look so good" "I'm fine, I just realized something", "Is something wrong?"

"Why are you calling me by my name without honorifics?"

"I call my friends this, to show that our bond is stronger than the respect that honorifics give off, i and Nozomi made that rule, an idol group isn't made out of strangers or just plain teammates, it's made of friends. Don't forget, these girls are your soulmates, you put your heart, soul, faith and trust in them more than anyone else, I think of everyone as my equal"

"I understand now", "now it's your turn" "eh... sure….Eli"

"Very good…Dia", 'things seem to turn pages for me doesn't it'

'Finally we got to the nurse's office, it felt like an eternity to get here'

"Excuse the intrusion, is anyone here?" we said together. "It seems that nobody is here yet, we might want to wait a bit until she comes back"

Knowing that running away would be pointless to do unless I want to anger my idol, I just slowly paced back and forth with my eyes closed as I continued my thought train. 'I have two choices, I can either just simply stop feeling the way I do or I can just try to sleep it off! No that wouldn't work even if I tried. Why do I have to feel this way, why does she taunt me everytime I even get a glimpse from her. What do I do, I can't let this out, I'm a girl for crying out loud and if I thought that to be my biggest problem, I'm way out of my league' I sighed while I kept a raging battle within myself, still pacing back and forth and paying no attention to Eli or where I put my feet at. When I just opened my eyes, I hoped for my strong side to show no mercy to my feelings.

Girl was I wrong. One look towards Eli, sitting cross-legged and cross-armed on the nurse's chair, her eyes closed, allowed me to feast my eyes on her being.

Her beauty, her speech, her eyes, her chest and her legs, everything about her is magical and she kept pulling me in further then I've ever gone before.

My eyes rested on her legs, I could swear I was drooling and dear god I hoped I wasn't and to make matters worse, my own legs gave out when I made a step towards her. With a squeal I lost my balance and in an instance I closed my eyes, put my arms in front of my face and waited for impact.

Nothing came within the next few seconds and I slowly opened my eyes to see where I landed on. "Are you alright?" before I answered her I just looked around me instead of straight at her. I was in such a trance that I didn't notice that I was right in front of Eli when I fell down, luckily for Eli's fast reflections, she managed to catch me before I did hurt myself. Now I find myself stuck in Eli's warm arms, on top of her, one of her legs between mine, my arms on her chest and in the nurse's desk chair. I don't know if I should be lucky, ashamed and embarrassed or terrified. Instead I just looked up a little and looked straight into Eli's beautiful sapphire colored eyes. In an instant, I felt my entire body turn to pudding. I stopped breathing while I felt her breath on my face, my heart was pounding and my face would put a tomato to shame, but I couldn't stop admiring the beauty that I was lying on. In an instant I remembered where I was and jumped up before I lost myself in that perfect place where I wanted to be forever. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just…" "Don't worry Dia, are you alright though?" Eli said when she grabbed onto her left shoulder, wincing when she touched it.

"I know I'm perfectly fine but it doesn't look like you are"

Eli was sitting close enough that she managed to collide with the corner of the desk. 'This is all my fault, I need to do something'

"It's nothing really" Eli said, not convincing me at all. We were in the nurse's office, so first of all I had to look at Eli before looking for supplies.

"you need to get that treated so let me look at it" Eli just looked at me with a flushed expression "uuuhh…..no…it's fine, it doesn't hurt that much" She tried talking herself out of it but I didn't take a no for an answer"

"This is my fault for you getting hurt, so I should treat it too, now let me take a look at it" Eli didn't resist further, she just let me take care of her.

I guided her to one of the beds there so I could take a closer look at her.

"Could you um…put your uh…blouse down…just enough to uh…check out your shoulder" 'I never thought that I would ever ask my idol something like this except in my most darkest dreams' other than the look of embarrassment on each other's face, Eli slowly but surely lowered her blouse far enough for me to see the damage I caused on her shoulder. "That looks quite painful, give me a moment to get some disinfection and a bandage. It bled a little because it scraped but it mostly will turn into a bruise, so it will disappear in a few days"

I grabbed a tiny cloth to clean out the small wound, let it dry for a moment and then grabbed the bandage to carefully put on the shoulder. 'I have never ever felt this hot in my entire life, this is not a good position for me to be in'

"Thank you for doing this" "I should be saying sorry, it was my fault you even got hurt in the first place" All Eli did was laugh about it though and I couldn't help it and laughed along with her. "Of all the days to become klutzes, we choose today" Eli laughed even harder at that, but it didn't even matter anymore. You helped me a few times already, so it's the least I could do to return the favor and it's what friends do, isn't it" Eli completely agreed with me and put her blouse back on. At that moment the nurse came back into the office surprised to see us. "Excuse me for taking so long, someone bruised her ankle pretty bad so…oh…Kurosawa-San and, Ayase-San? Uh…what can I help you two with?" "we'll we were here to ask if you could examine Dia for a moment, she passed out earlier after the live" I couldn't help but become embarrassed by it, I tried hiding it but the nurse didn't seem to mind, she just kept listening while Eli explained what happened. "I see, excellent job Ayase-San and you learned all of this from Nishikino-San?"

"That's right, she is afterall becoming a doctor at her parents hospital, and you do pick up things when your helping said person studying" both Eli and the nurse had to laugh and agree.

"Now Kurosawa-San, how are you feeling now? Have you eaten anything this morning? did you feel stress at some point before and after the live?, did you sleep alright and how is your vitamin intake?" the nurse threw me a handful of questions to answer but luckily for me I have a good memory and I aint the council president for nothing.

"I feel fine now and yes I did eat this morning, I would get a lecture from Ruby if I forget to eat anything. I didn't have an issue with stress, all of us were looking forward to the live but not that it would put us in a stressful situation, I slept like a block last night and went to bed earlier because I had to double check everything for the live this morning and so far I know I get enough vitamins to get through the day just fine"

"Maybe you just had a too high blood pressure and did feel nervous about the live without you knowing it" "You do remember you were more hurt then me right?" "And that only happened because you lost your balance, which is why we are here, besides nurse Dia already fixed me up, so I'm feeling good to go" Eli teased, I just crossed my arms and closing my eyes to think and not react to anything she said. 'I wouldn't have fainted in the first place if Eli wasn't such a beauty to look at, it makes my body and mind feel strange, not to mention that she teased me during that live, I know she did it on purpose for sure' my face must have looked so flustered from Eli's teasing that the nurse spontaneously started laughing. "I understand now, the reason why you fainted" I turned even redder and had the look of horror on my face, hoping that she wouldn't betray me. "You had an overflow of emotions, the trainings, the preparations, the live itself, it doesn't have to be stress but you could just have been too excited for today that it happened" the nurse winked at me, making me sigh in relief. At least she didn't spit it out like Chika would have done but it made me smile at her none the less.

"Thank you for your patience" we both bowed and left the office. "Your welcome, oh and Kurosawa-San, try not to get to excited next time" she winked at me again, leaving me with a beat red face that would again, put a tomato to shame. 'This woman is just unbelievable, BAH…but at least she didn't say anything about it, so I should consider myself lucky'

Anyways I need to head to get to my last two classes and then I will be going to the council room, I need to get some things done for Mari before the day is over. You can do whatever you want, you're a guest in this school so I suggest you just look around or check up with Mari in that time"

"I shall see you later then Dia, good luck in class" Eli waved at me and left to look around our school's campus.

After my classes ended, my teacher asked me to look some papers over with Mari, so the first thing I did was go to the principal's office and gave Mari the papers. "Oh Dia, Eli was here a while ago and told me that if I saw you, to send you to the council room. Other than that everything is how it should be, good job president" Mari said and with a wink and a smile sent me out of her office.

'I wonder why I needed to see Eli in the council room, maybe she has a surprise for me. Oh yes that would be amazing, maybe I'm getting flowers for my awesome hard work or maybe something more like….., EH what am I thinking, there is no way that that would be the case. I should stop daydreaming and continue my way to the council room'

I entered the room and saw Eli standing at my desk just stacking up some papers. 'Hey aren't those the papers I had to fill in?' "here you go president, I helped you out sorting all of these and the only thing you need to do is place your signature here and place the schools stamp there, the rest has all been taking care of" Eli told me with a dazzling smile and handed me over the last sheet of paper that I had to sign. "How did you do all of this in only an hour?"

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to? I have been the council president at Otonokizaka since my first school year" "I guess you're right, I'm sorry for doubting you and thank you for your help. But how did you know about our schools system?" "Well there is a certain principle that gives me all of the information I needed to be able to help you out" 'so that's what Mari meant when she said Eli asked me to come here'

"You know Eli, I admire you a lot and I envy you aswell" "you envy me?"

"I feel like I'm the annoying senior that meddled in too much because she is the president, I wanted to be more like you. Ever since I heard about you, I did everything I could to become council president and hoped to evolve myself more. I may have my friends now bot it just feels off, like I lost my way. You know that I Mari and Kanan used to be idols in our first year aswell.

What she might have left out however is the reason for our disbandment.

During the Love Live qualifications Mari got injured and Kanan refused to sing or dance to prevent Mari's injury getting worse. I knew about it but neither of us had said anything to her about it, after our disbandment Mari left to study at a foreign school, because Kanan didn't leave her much choice. Kanan herself went off school to take care of her family's fishing business and I was left alone with my younger sister.

We both loved idols from the start, pretended to be idols and played with one another, but after the first Aqours disbandment I became bitter, harder and banned everything related to idols, so I wouldn't be confronted with it"

I couldn't stop myself from crying, just thinking about this past just broke me.

Eli came towards me and hugged me tight, hoping she could cast all the sadness away, I held onto her as close as I could.

"All Chika did was whine in this room that she wanted to start an idol club, I just couldn't be confronted with it or allowed it to touch my feelings in any way, so I did what I thought was right and declined it everytime she came up to me with it. At one moment i went to the beach and as a memory I wrote down Aqours in the sand, wanted for the water to wash it away with my feelings, but before I could see it wash away, Chika and the others found it and named their group Aqours. Even though I'm a part of the new Aqours now, it still makes me feel lonely and insecure" "perhaps you need to get to know everyone a bit more, take a chance to get them and try to get to know yourself aswell. Before I became president I turned bitter and cold hearted because of my past, even before I met Nozomi. Nobody trusted me, wanted me or even give me a chance to get to know me. I had girls that admired me but they didn't see the real me, so when Honoka created μ's, I became hostile to them, but unhappy and sad towards myself. I wanted nothing more than to join but was struggling with my duty as the president, my happiness or my fear, I was unsecure and afraid that people would reject me, even after I joined μ's. Yet the girls stood by me, tried to get to know me, accepted me, forgave me and wanted me to be one more precious member of the team. If you really look like me then you need to accept the past as it is, grow and live the way you want, without fears.

I can tell that these girls will have your back, no matter what you might be struggling with, and if you are still afraid, then talk to them about it and I'm sure that they would ban that fear out of you, you just need to give it a chance"

'She's right, I can't let my fears get the better of me, I need to try'

I let go of Eli and I felt like an emotional wreck, but she was right, I do need to change and give myself and the girl's chances.

"Thank you Eli, I'm going to give it my best" The both of us smiled as Eli wiped away a few stray tears from my eyes, I felt warm, loved and cared for for the first time in a very long time. 'Even if she doesn't feel the same as I do, I'll give myself the pleasure of keeping this memorized. Thank you Eli, you've done more for me than anyone else achieved to do'

"Onee-Chan, do you want me to wait for you or should I go home, because then I will take the bus with Hanamaru and Yoshiko"

"Don't worry Ruby, I won't be long, you can go home already though"

"Alright then, I will see you later at home Onee-Chan. Oh before I forget, Eli-San, can I have your autograph before you go. I don't think that we will see you much after today" Ruby said with a sad tone that made my heart break. Feeling like an arrow pierced through my heart, it dawned on me what Ruby said was true. Mari made her come here to begin with, she stole my heart in a single day and the sun is already setting.

"Here you go Ruby, I promise that next time I visit the school, I will bring my friends so you can get their signatures aswell, does that sound like an idea?"

Ruby was overjoyed hearing it, even though I had my doubts, if she would ever come back, I suppose we should make the most of this.

"See you soon then Ruby, careful on your way back home" Eli said, giving Ruby a pat on her head. Seeing them smiling like this touched me, it made me warm and my heart skipped a few beats. I watched Ruby run towards Hanamaru and Yoshiko, waving at them when they saw me and asking Eli if she was seriously going to visit them again. "I want to visit the school and Aqours more, this place and the group is growing on me and I can't find it in myself to say goodbye"

'Her answer at least meant that she was visiting the school more often, giving me the chance to talk to her a lot more' I silently smiled to myself as I grabbed the keys to lock all of the doors. Eli just followed me around to get a better view of the school and to keep me company.

"So I wanted to ask you, why are you exactly with me? Since our live and my undignified accident, you stayed with me the entire time, why?"

Eli stopped for a moment, had this weird but cute expression to her. 'What's gotten into her, did I say something wrong?' instead I just ignored it and continued walking, breaking her from whatever it is that she was thinking and waited for her to answer. "You just look a lot like me, for what I heard from Mari-San's story and what you told me earlier. You intrigue me so I just want to get to know you. A mystery that I want to unravel" she told me, pointing her finger up, having a smile on her face and winked at me.

'Well she is right about one thing, that we do look alike, because I have been dreaming about meeting her since the day I laid my eyes on that μ's magazine. Not that I would tell her that without reason'

"Alright just one more classroom and then we need to report back to Mari and turn in the keys" We reached the classroom and I was about to close it off until I saw that the window was still open. I looked out the window and told Eli to look as we just saw the beautiful view of the cherry blossoms blowing its leaves threw the air with the light of the setting sun upon our faces.

Before I closed the window, Eli said to turn around, just for me to jump up at how close Eli was to me. The both of us looking rather flushed, but neither wanted to move away as we were just starting at the reflections in each other's eyes. Such a beautiful sunset mixed into Eli's sapphire eyes, the wind softly blowing the cherry blossoms through the window passing us. My heart felt so warm, racing hard at the same time, I just didn't know what was going on anymore or what was about to happen. I wanted this to last forever, didn't want to escape that oh so new warm feeling. Standing so close that, that I could feel her breath on my face, I could swear that I faintly heard her heartbeat or was that still my own? Eli slowly reached up her left hand, holding my right's, letting her right hand move a strand of my hair behind my ears, patting me forehead slowly with her thumb. I was completely in a trance, it felt like a dream come true. I just turned our hands around and lifted it closer as I touched her left hand with my face, showing her my admiration for her and letting her continue her administrations.

Her hand moved and eventually she gently cupped up my chin, having her thumb before my ear, pulling me towards her own. I had no objections and didn't doubt anything. Sensing this, she let go of her right hand, going from my face down my shoulderblade, side and ended resting on my lower back, pulling me more towards her. I lifted up my left hand, slowly patting the side of her face before I moved it behind her neck to motivate her to continue. Eli moved her head to the right, letting me do the same. Slowly closing our eyes, getting closer with every second that past. I could feel her warm breath upon my lips, having only an inch between us, practically making me beg for her to close that last gap between us. Her lips were barely scraping mine, preparing myself for that magical hypnotizing moment.

"Dia, Eli-San, are you here somewhere?" Our eyes shot open, stared for a short second, realizing in what position we were and quickly jumping away from one another when we heard Mari calling for us. "We…uh are here Mari" I said with a shaky voice, my heart was still racing and on second glance to Eli, she wasn't looking any different than I did. 'What was that? Does she…feel the same?'

Mari opened the door, seeing the both of us matching tomatoes. She had a very good idea what might have happened but didn't mentioned it and continued to why she was here. "Did you close off everything?" "I have indeed, this is the last classroom, I was just closing the windows beforehand"

"Excellent, thank you so much for helping us aswell Eli-San" Mari said as she bowed in gratitude. "It has been fun and refreshing, I would like to visit again soon and if you don't mind, I would like to bring the rest of my μ's aswell"

"That would be wonderful!, let's discuss the agenda later, right now you have more important matters to take care of I see" Mari said as she was looking at me. "I will see her home personally, after all that happened today, I wouldn't let her go home alone" I couldn't believe my ears, Eli is going to walk me home.

I bid my goodbyes to Mari, and walked my way home with Eli.

Slowly but surely we walked home in the quiet evening, the sun already went down but it wasn't quite dark yet. "Sooo why are you walking me home?"

"Because I wanted to talk a bit more before I have to go back home aswell"

Up until my front door we kept talking over a lot of things, not mentioning what happened earlier in the classroom. I learned more things about μ's, what she is like now a days and how μ's had changed her life. She got to know more about how I am, how I used to be and if Aqours will change my life as much as μ's did to her. We just got to know each other a lot better before we reached my house. "Do you want to drink a cup of tea before you go?" "Maybe another time, I need to get home as I have an appointment to go to. However I will take this" Eli snatched my phone from my skirts pocket and typed something in it.

"Here you go, now you can reach Eli-Sama even when I'm not there" Eli teased 'I seriously want to punch her right now, but at the same time I'm glad'

A sound came from her pocket as Eli took out her phone.

"You are one of the few people that received my phone number, so if there is anything you need me for or even want to chat, just give me a message alright, oh and I also have your number now, I just sent a message to my phone with yours" she said as she saved my number. Out of curiosity I looked on my phone to see what she write. The message read out as "goodnight Eli-Sama, I will miss you" "ELI!" Eli laughed, eventually making me laughing along with her.

"You know, I never would have thought or even dreamed to become friends with the person I admired for years, to me it's a dream come true.

It started out as admiration for my favorite μ's member, but now that I got to know you on a personal level, I should consider myself lucky to be calling you my friend. So I will take your advice and create a new chapter in my life as an idol in Aqours and as a person. What I'm trying to say is…thank you Eli, for this amazing day, it's been fun hanging around with you"

"I feel the exact same way so I thank you aswell. I guess this is goodnight then, I promise I will see you soon" Eli came up to me and gave me a warm hug, I didn't want to let go of her, afraid I might not see her again so I held on to her longer. When she let me go, I became daring and did something that I didn't think I was capable of. I gave Eli a kiss on the cheek and moved my hips as I turned around, letting her have a look before she would go.

I walked to my door in a seductive way, still shaking my hips while leaving a stunned Eli behind. "Goodnight, Eli-Sama" with a final wink, I entered my house and closed the door. I went straight up to my room to get a breather, thinking about what I just did was just so embarrassing. I went to my window and saw Eli slowly walking away with her hand still on her cheek where I kissed her.

Suddenly she turned around, having a last look at my house and smiled even brighter when she saw me in front of my window. With a wave and a wink, she left into the darkness of my streets, leaving me to my after thoughts.

A short time later I decided to take a bath, hoping to relax a little after this strange but exciting day. The thought of me kissing Eli's cheek was just embarrassing, slapping myself against my forehead I tried to shake it out of my head. Eventually I settled down, closed my eyes, putting a washcloth on my head and I was able to relax again. Without warning, images from what had happened in that last classroom flooded in my mind, embarrassed and shocked, I lost balance and slipped further in the tub. Coming back from the water with half lidded eyes and red cheeks, still having my chin under water, I began to think. 'What was that? Was that even real? Does she…feel the exact same way as I do? What do I do when I talk to her next time she comes here?' All these questions ran through my head like a speed train, only for them to get derailed in the process. "Onee-Chan, dinner is ready!" "I will be down in 5 minutes" Because our parents both have a busy job, me and Ruby are most of the time alone. The both of us don't mind, as we always had a strong bond and we knew our parents were working hard for our sake. So every now and then Ruby and I switch jobs and this time it was her time to cook dinner.

"It looks delicious Ruby, thank you for the meal!" the both of us prayed and ate her homemade chicken curry. After dinner, I did the dishes as we watched a series or two and having a nice conversation about Aqours and where we will head towards our goals. Ruby was leaning against me on the couch but somewhere during the series she fell asleep. Gently I lifted her up with my strong sister arms and carefully brought her to her bed. "I guess it's time for me to go to sleep too, ah before I do though, I need to grab my phone"

She found her phone and got herself ready for bed, she jumped in her bed ready to get to sleep until she heard her phone ring, pulling her out of her precious sleep. She got a message from Eli. 'Eli? What would she be messaging me about at this time?"

I opened the message and it said: Goodnight Dia, sweet dreams and I will see you as soon as I can, I promise. Love Eli-Sama ;P.

I couldn't help but smile. 'Now I realize this wasn't a dream. I look forward to our next meeting' I held my phone tight on my heart, smiling I fell asleep, dreaming of another meeting with Eli.

We didn't see each other for four weeks, after that Eli and I chatted everyday on the phone, either sending messages or in a call, but we never lost contact after that Mari set up that faithful encounter, I needed to thank her for that.

Sunrise came and I was the first to wake. "Another beautiful day"

Getting ready for another normal day at school, but before I did, I made sure I made a good tasty breakfast for myself and Ruby, afterall it was my turn to cook. When it was done, I called my sister downstairs and prepared the table while I washed my hands and waited for her. "It looks delicious Onee-Chan, is it my turn to cook tonight?" "It's not your turn yet but if you want to cook I will let you do as you please" I smiled as I patted Ruby's head.

The day after Eli was at our school, Ruby asked me some questions. She asked me why Eli was constantly around me and why she walked me home. I just told her the truth, which was that she wanted to get to know me because of my personality and my job as the student council president. 'Of course I wouldn't tell her that we nearly kissed if Mari didn't interrupt us. However that part still confuses me, no matter how much I think about it, I will find out by the time we meet again…hopefully' "If you have fun, the time goes fast, but I can assure you, we will see Eli again, I'm not sure when, but she did promise us both so she has to right" Ruby agreed with me as we finished the dishes and drank the remainder of our tea. Let's get going Ruby, we don't want to be late for school.

When we reached school, we came across the rest of Aqours.

Needless to say, after Eli's talk, the group started to feel more like home. About two weeks after our live, we gathered around on the roof of the school for more practice. I was still thinking about Eli's advice at the time and I thought it was time to get the cat out of the bag. I told the girls about my insecurities and what I felt about Aqours and most of all, that I couldn't let go of the past fears that I had with Mari and Kanan. I busted out in tears and soon enough Kanan and Mari came down to comfort me. They apologized for everything they put me through and as for the rest of the girls, they stood close to me telling me each and every one, how much they wanted me in the group, how I inspired them and how much respect they had for me.

Chika told me that no matter how many problems we had faced before I joined, it all was being forgiven and forgotten. She just raised up her hand, letting me know I was still a precious member of the group and I thanked her for it.

I ought to thank Eli for her advice, even though I don't like others knowing what I think or even see my cry. It relieved every piece of insecurity I had within me and I was about to start a new chapter in my life.

Beep Beep… my phone rang with a text message. I opened up my phone to read the message. "Who is it from Dia-San?" Chika asked me.

The message said: Have fun in school, I'm about to have class aswell.

I hope you'll be thinking of me when you do your council work ;P talk to you later, Love Eli. 'She just loved to tease me doesn't she, I to can play that game'

I typed a message back that said: I will have fun in school, I hope you and Nozomi-San have fun aswell. I have practice after my classes and then filling in the last papers that I didn't get done yesterday. I will be thinking of you, after all you were the one to inspire me to become council president ;P Love Dia.

Tapping on the send button and smiling before putting my phone back in my skirt's pocket. "Who was that from Dia-San?" "I won't tell Chika-San that would be spoiling and invading of privacy" everybody laughed as we walked towards the building and our classes.

"It's been a while since I've seen you smile like that Onee-Chan, other than joining Aqours, it looks like something else made you happy." "It's nothing special Ruby, I'm just happy that I took Eli's advice. I'm going to be honest with you, I felt out of place in the group and not accepted as a member. Eli told me she could see that wasn't true and I needed to accept myself to become happy. It took me a while to be able to do that but after my talk with the girls I feel more like the real me, the person from before my first year disaster. I can openly say anything within the group now without feeling left behind and it took one person to tell me what I needed to do"

"I'm happy for you Onee-Chan and I'm glad Eli-San managed to open you up, I just wish I was the one that brought the real you back"

"You did do that Ruby, you kept my love for idols alive and most of all, you introduced me to μ's and stood by me whenever I needed you. If I made you feel as if I didn't care about you then I'm deeply sorry for it. Your my little sister and I will always love you, nothing and no-one can come between that, remember that" I patted her head and smiled at her, it made her feel better, knowing that she did something to help me in my most needed moments.

Alright girls let's get ready for class and don't run to class this time.

During classes my mind just kept drifting off to Eli, hoping the teachers wouldn't notice me daydream. And of course just as I was thinking about it, I did get caught. "Kurosawa-San! What is wrong with you today, are you not feeling well?" "I apologize for my behavior sir, I'm feeling fine, it won't happen again" I said as I bowed. 'Well this is awkward, this is the first time that anything like this has ever happened, but I just can't get Eli out of my mind. While I was about to continue daydreaming, Kanan and Mari tapped me, telling me to pay attention until the class is over. 'Easy for them to say'

It was finally at the end of class and the first thing I did was walk out as fast as I could, I knew I needed to dance off all that energy that I stored up.

"Dia!" my friends called out to me, I just ran towards my locker and changed myself in record time and ran back, leading past my classroom and up to the roof of the school. "Dia? How did she?" "I have no idea Mari, but she is faster than I am when she has the energy. It looks like someone is eager to start practice though" once everybody else was ready, they were stopped at the roof's door by Kanan and Mari. "Why are you not going outside?" Riko asked the both of them. I was far too busy to notice any of them, I kept my eyes closed, the music's rhythm, sound and the wind guided me (Aimer – Ninelie).

Unbeknown to me, someone else other than my friends, was watching me dance from a safe distance.

In the meantime, all of the girls were glued to the doors window, seeing me dancing for a solid 5 minutes until the music came to a stop. I didn't even break a sweat, I had so much energy stored in me that I needed to get it out of my system and performing our idol activities was the perfect way to do it.

"DIA-SAN! That was amazing!" Chika just shouted when she came through the door. "Huh?" "Your dance performance was amazing, we saw the entire thing Dia-San" Hanamaru said with sparkles in her eyes. I patted her head as I told them "I just felt really happy with everything that happened for the past few weeks and it returned the energy that I thought I lost before I talked it out with all of you. So in the long run, I have all of you to thank for that I'm back to my old self. So again, I want to thank you all" I smiled to Hanamaru and Ruby as I hugged the both of them on each of my sides. "We're just glad that you feel your old self again, now let's get started with practice" Kanan said before she blew her whistle and signaled for practice to start out. 'I wouldn't have said to anyone that my crush towards Eli increased my energy output aswell, I would rather keep that little secret for myself' I smiled as we danced away.

Practice ended and our energy had completely vanished, most of the girls were scattered across the roofs floor, drinking water and relaxing until they go home. "If you girls would excuse me, I need to do the last bit of council work, so I will see all of you tomorrow. "Onee-Chan, can I have a sleepover at Hanamaru's house tonight?" "Of course you can, have fun and take care of one another alright" I told them as I gave them both a pat on their head before I left towards the lockers. "Oh Dia, I left a few extra papers on your desk, you just need to sort those out for me" "sure thing Mari, it will be done before I close down the classrooms. Now see you all tomorrows" I waved.

"I really need a bath after I get home, that practice took everything out of me"

I said out loud as I just continued my walk towards the council room.

Once I got there, I got into the room, ready to fill in the few papers Mari left for me. "Oh boy this is not a few papers that Mari promised me, it's an entire stack, this will take me ages to do. MARI! ARHH!" I sighed while scratching my head with both hands. "Sometimes I think Mari just does this on purpose really. I guess I will just start right away before I can't find the will to continue"

I sat down at my desk and filled in as many papers I could. "Damn it, I'm only halfway through, I should have asked someone from the group to help me"

My body however didn't want to work with me anymore and let me slowly fall asleep with my head on my desk. I awoke moments later, with a figure in blue moving in front of my desk. I tried to sit up straight in my chair, my blurry vision didn't allow me to see and my body was pulling me back to my sleeping form "Eli?" I croaked and tried touching the blue figure but before I could even get a reaction, my body managed to win and dragged me back to sleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep for, all I know is that I woke up from this strange sensation that I felt through my lips, strange but warm and familiar.

Was this still part of my dream, or reality? I didn't know. What is that strange feeling? Groggily I opened my eyes and the only thing I saw was a face extremely close to mine. 'Huh? What? Whats going on?' shock came over me as I realized I was being kissed by someone, the question was who. I grabbed one of the folders on the desk and I shoved the person away, ready to smack them with it. "Who the heck do you think you…are…?" In that short moment, I just stood there struck with shock, dropping the folder from my hands.

Tears were forming in the corner of my eyes as I saw who had kissed me.

I don't know if I should be happy, shocked, disappointed or anything, all I knew is that I did what most people would have done. "Am I dreaming now?"

"I can assure you, this is very real" She said in a smiling manner.

In front of me stood Eli, her hair down in her familiar graceful way.

I just ran towards her and embraced her with everything I had while I struggled to keep my tears in check. "I'm back, did you miss me?"

"I can't tell you how much I did miss you" suddenly aware of what I just said and what just happened, I needed to know the truth.

"Eli, what did just happened, why did you kiss me, and what are you even doing here?" I asked, still having tears in my eyes, hoping to hear what I wanted to hear. "Do you want the truth? Then I have no choice but to explain you. I'll start from the beginning then. I came here on Mari-San's request to visit the school and perhaps just motivate everyone for this semester as you know. I first entered the building, just walking around before the live started. I walked past the council room and saw you standing here, glowing in the morning sun, I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you. In a fraction of a second you turned around and I panicked, I ran away and started thinking what had happened in that moment. Up until the live, it was all I could think of, it made my heart beat faster than it had ever done. So I did what I had to do, trying to distract myself from it by singing at the live. What I didn't know is that you were part of Aqours, so when I saw you dancing and heard you sing, I felt completely lost in my own world and had only eyes for you. During my part of the live, I didn't just sing for the school, I sang mostly just for you, I wanted your attention. I panicked when I found out you fainted, I had to stay cool and examine if you had any injuries and I can't thank Maki enough for teaching me the basics of health care. It was the exactly same in the nurses office and the student council room, And then…that one classroom, I don't know what that was but my body was just moving on its own, doing things that I didn't want to do until I was ready. My heart was racing, my throat was dry, I was out of breath and my mind started spinning. All I could was focus on that magical sight before me.

A sight that didn't struggle and made me feel that this is what she wanted aswell. I can't tell you how much it broke my heart when Mari-San interrupted that magical moment.

I brought you back home and I just kept thinking about what happened in that classroom, the thought never left me. The next few weeks were torture for me. I couldn't see you, just hear your voice or read your texts that wasn't enough, my mind constantly drifted towards the thought of seeing you. You haunt my dreams, my daydreams and I couldn't get you out of my head, no matter how much I tried. Luckily for me, two classes fell out because of our teacher becoming ill unexpectedly. I already explained the story to Nozomi and she said '"The cards tell me that once you go to her, something amazing will happen, but now I'm curious who she is so I will come along"', and so Nozomi and I took the train to get here as fast as we could"

"When we arrived here I showed Nozomi around and in the process of doing so, we came across a lonesome girl dancing on the roof of the school"

'"Nozomi…that's her"' out of experience we knew exactly what's going to happen once you were done training, but it didn't stop me from staring at your beautiful form, dancing in front of me '"it doesn't take my cards to know what you think of her"' I couldn't help but smile at her and she was willing to help me out. We kept watching you girls train and I instantly noticed that you have changed and feel more comfortable in the group, it made me glad that you listened to me. After your training, we followed you to the council room, Nozomi trying to convince me to talk to you but once I got the courage to do so, you fell asleep. As I said, we recognized it from back in our idol days, the sun setting on your sleeping form and I was hypnotized into the room, watching you sleep. '"Eli, the sun is already setting, she won't get all that work done when she is sleeping like that, let's give her a hand, for old times' sake'"

Nozomi suggested to help you out and within no time we were done. We didn't count on you waking up when Nozomi was staring at you. '"Eli?"' '"I'm here Dia"' '"Such a pretty girl, How sweet she's dreaming about you Eli"' Luckily Nozomi helped you lean back in your chair, otherwise you would have fallen off while I finished council work for you and had to endure more teasing from her.

'"We know what happens when someone trains as hard as she did earlier, so I will take a stroll and you try waking her up"' '"And how do you suggest I wake her up?"' '"The cards say to think of something magical"' When she told me that, she just walked out the door and left me to think my courage through.

When I looked at you, I knew I couldn't resist you. Sleeping with the rays of this sunset just reminded me of that first day when I first laid my eyes on you. Without thinking too much about it, I just did what my mind told me to do.

What I'm trying to say is, Dia, I Eli Ayase…fell in love with you.

I fell for you from the very first moment that I saw you" my mind was just rattling, praying to god that this was very real and not just another dream I ended up in. I was so busy with my own, that I couldn't answer at first.

Eli turned around, ready to walk away. I snapped out of it and grabbed her hand before I gave her the chance to go. "I Dia Kurosawa, also fell in love with you, even way before I met you. During the live you played songs that put my brain into focusing only on you and when you sang Love Novels, you blew a handkiss and a wink in my direction…..that's…..what made me…..faint"

It was the most embarrassing moment to say on my part and couldn't help but hug Eli tightly, hoping for this blush to go away.

"I told you before, I started idolizing you when Ruby introduced me to μ's. I think that's the moment where I started falling for you, the fact that you came to my school is where I came to realize that my feelings for you were real and not some idol crush. The past few weeks were unbearable, dreaming at night and daydreaming, my thoughts didn't give me a break, because all I could was think about you"

With that out of our systems, the only thing we did was look into eachother's eyes, seeking the truth, the trust and the bonds that tide us.

"If that's the case, how about we redo what we were about to do in that classroom" I just had to laugh when I thought about it, knewing what she wanted is what we both wanted for a long time. Just like she did back in that classroom, she still looked in my eyes as I looked into hers. I was able to notice once again how Eli's eyes shone with the down going sun in their reflection. It felt like we were back in that classroom, filled with uncertainties that now have completely vanished. She pat me across my face and heled her hand behind my ear as I put mine around her neck, slowly pulling onto another like a puzzle that belongs together, her other hand was behind me, stroking the sensitive hollow part of my back. I could feel her warm breath being planted on my face once again like a summer breeze. Our lips touched softly, but was enough to send electric surges throughout my body, feeding that unfamiliar pit of wild hot fire of desire that settled down in my belly. Our mouths performed a dance that would intensify my want and need for her. My head was spinning and blurry, I felt sensations I never felt before. That surging warmth that would leave me limp was back as her tongue grazed over my lips, breaking through to the roof of my mouth. I moaned softly as this girl turned my world upside down, I completely surrendered to this glass shattering feeling. I licked her upper lip, letting her know what I wanted and gained a moan as response. I wanted to hear more, I need to hear more. Her hands moved around my body, burning my skin with her marks everywhere while she let me entrance to her mouth. One of my hands traveled further up putting my fingers in her hair, trying to pull her closer. Our bodies felt like they were about to dissolve and mix together, sending one another wild tremors along our nerves. Our feelings were causing our oxygen to run low. Letting go was the hardest as saliva was the only thing that kept us together, I wanted to continue for as long as my body would allow me and beyond. "Are you two quite done yet, I think it's about time to head home?"

Eli and I stiffened up, too embarrassed to see who it was that stood behind Eli.

"Exactly how long…have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to witness you two from start to finish, Instead of interrupting you, I just waited here. I apologize for the intrusion Dia-San, Elicchi has told me a lot about you" I let go of Eli to look at the person that was speaking to us and my mouth just fell wide open. "Toujou-San?" "No need to be so formal, you are afterall Eli's girlfriend now. You can call me Nozomi" other than THE Nozomi Toujou standing in front of me, I was called Eli's girlfriend now. It was so much to bare that I had the feeling that I would faint again. "Well I did tell you that I brought Nozomi here" "I was busy processing other things, you can't blame me for being unprepared, besides you know that meeting μ's has been my dream ever since I discovered about you girls" "I think you will get the chance to meet the rest, because you belong with Eli now, she might want to introduce you to everyone" It didn't even occur to me that it was bound to happen sooner or later. I had completely forgotten about Eli being one of the members.

"You forgot I was a part of μ's didn't you" "sigh…yes I did, sorry. I just put aside the famous you, because that's not the person that I fell for, it's the person behind it that I fell for" Eli hugged me from behind, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I need to close off the rooms and report back to Mari, are you two coming along?" "you should know me longer then today and Nozomi will not leave you alone either" "Elicchi knows me so well" I haven't left her alone since our 1st year at Otonokizaka, the school gave us many memories to uphold" Nozomi and Eli were thinking about their time in high school while I closed off the classrooms. "I would love to listen to your stories sometime Nozomi-San"

"Then you should listen to one rule in particular, our friends call us by our names, honorifics are not allowed" "my bad…Nozomi. It feels strange to call my idols by name after only knowing you in the magazines.

"Don't believe everything you read, is what I would advise. The truth is always heard by those that have an open heart" "thank you… Nozomi"

"Mari are you in here?" opening the door without waiting for an answer. Mari stood at the open window, having her eyes closed and the wind flowing through her hair. Eli tapped on me, pointing towards Nozomi, who was just staring towards my friend. I ignored it for now and would ask Eli later as she tapped Nozomi on her shoulder bringing her out of her trance. "Are you alright Mari?"

"I'm fine, I was just enjoying the last rays of the sun while thinking about something. Is everything taken care of as I asked? Oh, well what do you know, Toujou-San, how could I not have recognized you, I'm sorry for my rude behavior" "it's fine, I just came here with Eli as she wanted me to see the school she performed at last month, she couldn't stop talking about it you see, oh but do call me Nozomi, a friend of Dia and Eli is a friend of mine"

We were talking a while longer, but I had to get home eventually. I still needed to cook dinner aswell as take a bath before I go to bed.

"I need to get home guys, will be seeing you tomorrow Mari and it was a pleasure meeting you Nozomi. Ruby isn't home so I have to do everything by myself." Nozomi nudged Eli to go with me. "Nozomi…Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" "I will be fine, besides I got this lovely girl here to keep me company" "as long as I know you're sure, we'll be seeing one another tomorrow" "Goodnight!" "Take care!"

"You think Nozomi will be fine with Mari" "I wouldn't worry about it, the Ohara family is wealthy and are really nice folk, they would be happy to have Nozomi as a guest. Do you have time for some tea at my place? It would feel a bit lonely just by myself" "its weekend, I can do whatever I want and my sister moved out to her schools campus, so i have all the time in the world"

"Well if that's the case, then come with me I want to show you something" I grabbed Eli by her hand and ran to a hill just behind our house with a few trees surrounding it, not completely covering the area but enough for us to get shade from the sun or cover from rain. "Wow this is pretty" "just wait till you see the next part, come on, and sit with me" we were sitting underneath one of the old cherry blossoms that was just above our house. Soon enough it became dark and all you could see was the unbelievable amount of stars shining through the eternal dark blue sky. "This is my favorite place, I come here to think, just clearing my head from all the stress when I can't handle it anymore.

Even Aqours doesn't know this place, other than Ruby of course, it was a secret between us as sisters and now I'm sharing it with you" Eli just put her arms around me and pulled me further towards her, a quick peck on my lips before watching the stars together. "You know, I think you would find a friend in Maki aswell, stargazing is one of her hobbies, just watching the stars for hours and never getting tired of it" "When I meet her then I will invite her to this place aswell, nothing makes me more happy then someone who enjoys to stargaze with me and for tonight, that will be you"

We watched the stars for a while, just talking about all kinds of things until we had to go back home and make dinner.

Once we came to my house, I invited Eli inside and made some tea for us to enjoy. We caught up with the time that we lost at the time and talked about our feelings and thoughts we had in that period. The time went by so fast that we didn't notice what time it actually was. "Oh no, the last buss to the train station just went, what do I do now" "Eli, how about you uh…sleep here, stay the night…with me?" She didn't want to trouble me with it but I managed to convince her to stay. I really didn't want her to go yet, I wanted to spend more time together.

I made us some great dinner and afterwards we took a bath. "Eli, I got you some fresh clothes while I put yours in the washing machine, I'll be putting them on my bed" "thank you, I will be right there" After Eli changed into my PJ's we decided to watch a movie together before going to sleep. I leaned into her with her arm around me, becoming a bit bored with the movie I went to lay down on her lap, sneakily catching some stares at her before she came down to kiss me.

"I love you" "I love you too…Elicchi" we both laughed at that while I asked her "Why does Nozomi call you that?" "Because that's just something she does, Nozomi called me that during our 1st year and after Nico joined us she called her Nicocchi, so it's all just part of how she is. Maybe she would start to call you Diacchi" other than blushing to what she said, I did just keep thinking about Nozomi and Mari, that we just left them behind at school.

"Did you see the look on Nozomi's face when we came in Mari's office? She was completely out of it and when we continued to chat, she kept stealing glances of Mari" "you know Eli, I've seen that face expression before, it's the same one as I had for you. Do you think Nozomi…" "Has a crush on Mari? Could be, hard to say for sure, I suppose time will tell and besides, it would be perfect if that would to happen, You and me, Nozomi and Mari" "I just Don't think Kanan would be a big fan of Nico" with that after thought we laughed as we gotten ready for bed.

"You don't have to take the futon, come here with me" "Are you sure?"

I just nodded and held the blanket up for her to get in with me.

We just cuddled up together while I took in Eli's warmth

"I'm so happy that you answered my feelings, I just can't believe how much luck I have, dating the idol of my dreams, no dating the girl of my dreams"

"That goes the same for me" Eli brushed a stray hair away behind my ears, kissed me on my forehead before ending on my lips, giving me a moment of pure passion to dream about the upcoming night.

"Goodnight my idol love" "Goodnight sweetheart"


End file.
